Sequence Intelligence Agency
The Sequence Intelligence Agency or the SIA is a branch of the Novus Orbis Sequentia government in the EvoBlaze (Series) and is active in Control Sequence. They are considered an antagonistic group in the story. Their leader is known as the Head of Intelligence, and the Primicerius, though like the Imperator not everyone knows their identity. Basic Info A secretive agency in every sense of the word, the Sequence Intelligence Agency is an established governmental force that works outside the parameters of the normal law of the military of the NOS. They work and do as they see fit for the better of their government and the world, and they're allowed to contact any individual to use temporarily for the uses of development, missions, and black operations. They finance their own projects, none of the other districts have power over them as they hold the NOS's most deadly information that could begin wars in its own right. They are essentially a sovereign authority with their own military division, researchers, alchemists, leaders and etc. The SIA's main task is to keep track of confidential missions, studies, research, and actions, never releasing their info to the public or even within their own government of the NOS, unless demanded by their head of operations, who is unknown to the public. Their elite forces are known as the Sequence Destroyers, and are the essence of power and domineering in the SIA and the NOS in general for the fact they hold the Nex Exitium. History The SIA's origins are largely kept in the dark, their roots are known to stem from the Third War, with its original head having been involved, but as of their departure, the SIA's history is somewhat unclear now. It wasn't until after the Third War that the need of an organization like the SIA became apparent in order to guard the world's most deadly information to keep another new war from breaking out to the extents or even worse than the Third War of Ars Magus. When the Third War ended, NOS established a monopoly over the use and distribution of this classified information that was kept during the war, using it to paint history how they desired and also keep the public in the dark about how they acquired their technology. Specifically the AIP, and the Ars Volo Magus Tech which includes the Nex Exitium and Ars Evolutis. Many would seek to infiltrate the SIA to learn the truth behind the NOS and the world, believing them to have the answers. In order to protect said data from being misused, the SIA would be provided the top-notch technology by Lukain Necaros with copies of the Exitium, with at least two being originals. This was also around the time that Yami Akuhei came into his position, and was put in charge over the newly expanded Sequence Destroyers under management by their leader, the Primicerius. Phantom Operations (Origins) The only known time the SIA was compromised in success, was during the Phantom Operations when a leak occurred that almost crippled the entire structure of the NOS when its opponents, the Liberation Sector, and its squads obtained sensitive information. At this time there was also a set of chosen individuals who were selected to use the information prior to the Phantom Operations beginning, released to them by the SIA, with the given task to create something that could stop the Corrosion Anomaly. The project, in the end, was supposedly shut down with the head of the operation arrested. Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence Upon Nex obtaining the Azure Grimoire, they discussed it and asked Akuhei to capture him. Plot Info The SIA has yet to be mentioned in the story, however, they can be assumed to be involved through characters like Akuhei. As of Episode 11 however with the Unknown 5 mentioning to Lukain the Sequence Destroyers will still not be deployed, even with the attacks on the city unfolding, tends to hint they're busy with something on the outsides of Kagusutchi. Related *Sequence Destroyer Trivia *The Sequence Intelligence Agency is partly modeled after the CIA. *Their leader, the Primicerius shares their name with the leader of the Izanagi Agency, the Prime Primicerius who was active during Eternal Desires/Reality 0. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:Groups/Organizations Category:EvoBlaze